


Dark Nights, Light Humour

by gaynahmontana



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, kinda slow burn, niko sucks as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynahmontana/pseuds/gaynahmontana
Summary: Villanelle knows what she wants and isn't ashamed of it. Until one night she gets thrown off guard and doesn't.Just when she thinks that her night couldn't get any worse, she finds a drunken man fallen asleep on her front porch. Alone. Covered in his own puke. And the only clue about him is his phone and the calling Eve Polastri-wife-woman.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	1. TOW Cultured Coochie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this new story that is lowkey based on real events!
> 
> This is my first fic for the amazing (and messy) Killing Eve fandom so please, give me feedback if you think that the characteristics are off or if you want to talk about anything basically! I am very lonely!
> 
> If you want to chat, my Twitter is @paulsongoddess !!!
> 
> I also want to thank my ride or die, @phasamtasie <3 Thank you for your help and constant support!

It was a crispy and foggy autumn evening filled with yellow-toned city lights and bright neon signs that filled up the sky. One could smell the rain that blessed the city an hour ago and see the fallen leaves on the ground. The weather was every white girl’s wet dream, the perfect reason to stay at home and put on some fuzzy socks and make hot chocolate. That’s the kind of evening that would make death look like a better option for Villanelle Astankova. 

Villanelle is nothing like most human beings with her bold nature and bizarre opinions. She just thinks that if you don’t know how to pronounce _“преподаватель”_ , you shouldn’t even bother learning Russian. This has caused a lot of drama at her workplace. Apparently it’s all _“you can’t be mean at children that want to learn something new”_ and _“being a teacher means that you don’t call your students bastards.”_ Stupid things like that.

Her weird nature was one of the reasons why she was walking home to look even more breathtaking to go out and have sex with the normal ones. The boring ones, in her opinion. Her life has a simple and easy pattern: work when you feel like it, please yourself when you have time, always get what you want and repeat. Why, one could ask. Why not, she would answer with a shrug.

The cold wind made Villanelle shiver slightly, so she tightened the woolen jacket around her a bit tighter. Her golden locks were dancing with the wind, which irritated her even more. She should be the one dancing at the club, not her hair. Life is way too unfair. She just wanted to get home as fast as she could, so the real fun could start. Sweaty bodies, colorful lights, young people… Villanelle needed that right now and patience wasn’t one of her strongest suits.

Everything had gone wrong that day, from her awful students to the fact that her favorite muffin was just a seasonal campaign. Who says that the summer time has ended!? As she stepped into a puddle, she also remembered that she would need to grade her students’ essays about their families in Russian. Villanelle doesn’t know which is worse, the fact that her Gucci ankle boots are ruined or her lack of motivation to teach absolute morons. 

She knew one fact for sure. Nothing could be worse than the man passed out on her front porch. The shivering, sleeping and whimpering mess of a man. Villanelle let out a groan as she stomped her foot, which caused water to splash on her leather pants as well. She took a deep breath. “Time to be an adult.” She decided as she kicked the man with her wet boot. Would it have been more pleasant if the kick wasn’t that hard? Sure. Did she care? No. 

The man grunted below her. “I could have lived my life without a man making sex noises below me.” Villanelle scrunched her nose as she looked at the man. His phone was next to him, as was his vomit and wallet. “What a sophisticated view we have here.” Villanelle announced more loudly, which made the man gag. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes and counted to ten, just so she wouldn’t beat this stranger up. The last thing that she wanted was another night spent in prison. That man had it coming though, he looked at her weird. How was she supposed to know that he was blind? Mistakes happen to everyone for crying out loud. Nobody’s perfect.

She simply just wanted to get inside and move on with her life. “Hey, fudge with a mustache! Can you hear me?” She tried, her Russian accent harsher than before, as she shook the man’s arm. The man mumbled in response. This made Villanelle see red. The effort on his side was less than zero. 

“Out of all the ten languages that I speak, fluently may I add, unfortunately drunk and pissed off men isn’t one of them.” Villanelle said between her teeth. Annoyed wasn’t even close to the rage that was bubbling beneath the surface. 

Villanelle spotted a ring on his finger. “Partner must be proud. What a catch.” She wrinkled her nose and the sentence was filled with a sarcastic undertone. She didn’t get any response, which drove the woman crazy. What’s the point of being witty when she couldn’t even get a reaction from this miserable excuse of a man.

The blonde huffed as she reached into her pocket. “Alright, stranger. I will call you some help since I have to. You are blocking my way and I don’t feel like killing people today.” She mumbled. “I bought this jacket yesterday and blood is such a hard thing to work with.” 

As she was dialing the numbers, she heard a ringtone. It wasn’t hers. She glanced next to her and saw the man’s phone vibrating and ringing on the ground. “Eve…” Villanelle whispered as she read the name from the screen. The name felt like it belonged in Villanelle’s vocabulary, as if it has been missing from there the longest time. The phone also displayed a picture of an Asian woman with the brightest smile and most voluminous hair. 

Villanelle cleared her throat and grabbed the phone with shaky hands, which was odd since Villanelle never let any emotions show on the outside. She blamed her shaky reaction on the cold wind, it was a chilly night after all. “Focus.” She schooled herself as she answered the stranger’s phone. 

“Hello, and thank you so much for calling Cultured Coochie. You tip ‘em, they whimper. How may I be at your service this evening?” Villanelle said with a flirty tone and fake Californian accent. The line was silent for a moment. “Hello? Thank you for your call, it is very important for us.” She tested the waters again. 

“Who is this and where is my husband?” A voice finally cut Villanelle’s monologue. Villanelle smirked to herself. This Eve-woman had an edge and she liked it. 

“That’s so rude of you, ma’am. You called us, not the other way around.” Villanelle tsked. She heard a shaky breath from the other side of the line and was ready for the explosion. 

“This is the owner of the ground that your husband fell asleep on. I can’t even go inside my house since he decided that his new bed is my front porch.” Villanelle dropped the fake accent before Eve could say anything and looked at the man again with a disgusted expression. 

“Oh shit… Oh fuck…” Was heard from the other line, which made Villanelle crack a smile. “I just thought that you were being an ass… Which in my defense, you were. Are, to be exact…” Eve started to ramble. Villanelle’s smile stayed on her face during the whole explanation.

“Eve, it’s okay. You want me to call a cab for your sloppy husband or should I let him freeze to death?” She asked and heard a small cackle. It made her heart skip a beat. “I could also drag him inside and serve him his own brain? I saw that in a movie once…”

“Hey, please! Thank you for your kindness, stranger. But I should be the one who kills him, not you. As if I would give you the honour doing it.” Eve warned and Villanelle actually laughed out loud. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. “I can pick him up, just tell me your address?”

Villanelle’s eyes lit up when she heard the idea. She would see this woman, who seems to understand her odd sense of humour, in flesh. “You want to kill me? That’s why you want to know where I live… Do you want to stab me? Or maybe shoot me?” Villanelle asked in a low tone and lifted her left eyebrow.

“Of course not.” Eve interrupted her. “I would do it with an axe.” She added, which made Villanelle let out another laugh. Then she remembered that this woman’s husband was lying in front of her, possibly freezing. “Okay, come and collect your trash as soon as possible.” Villanelle shrugged as she took some bills out of this man’s pocket. You know, for the trouble and caused trauma.

“Wait, what even is your name?” Eve asked after she wrote down Villanelle’s address. The blonde opened her mouth to answer, but got interrupted rudely by the other woman. “And don’t tell me that your name is Coochie Cultured or Fanny Fantastic or any other bullshit like that.” Villanelle’s smile faded and she started to pout in defence. 

“Villanelle Astankova.” The blonde said after a beat of silence. “Villanelle…” Could be heard as a whisper from the speaker, which made Villanelle shiver. The blonde saw the man switch his position on the porch. This made Villanelle shrug off the feeling, out of the way. This was so wrong on so many levels. But why did it feel so right?

“See you soon, Eve.” She said quietly and ended the call before she went and made a fool of herself. She hoped that her hopefulness wasn’t evident in her voice. Villanelle got up and sat in the old, wooden rocking chair in the corner of her porch. She combed her long fingers through her hair and waited. Waited to see this mysterious woman with a shitty husband and beautiful soul.


	2. TOW The Volvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve comes to pick up his husband, but Villanelle doesn't make the encounter normal by any means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> It has been ages, I know... But the thing is that my university work got in the way so badly that I just couldn't focus! Education sucks, why can't I just write about sapphic couples? Boring!
> 
> Anyways, I didn't even have time to proof-read this! I just wrote and wrote and wrote and boom! There you go! A new chapter!
> 
> I wish you all a wonderful December! <3 x

Villanelle was observing the crowd from the side, as always. The lights changed from purple to green as people were screaming the lyrics to some song that wasn’t familiar to the blonde. But at the same time, her favorite song was _Crocodile Rock_ by Elton John, so no one is surprised with her zero knowledge when it comes to music. 

She rolled her eyes as she was getting bored from the scenario, since usually she had someone to play with from the minute she walked in. It has something to do with her aura, others have told her. Some girl told her that her aura screams green, but so did she after Villanelle asked her safeword two hours later from the encounter. 

As her eyes scanned through the place, she saw someone with big, dark curls. And her aura screamed Villanelle’s name in hundred languages. 

The person turned around and locked eyes with Villanelle. “Eve.” The blonde barely whispered to herself as the woman got closer to her. The colorful and busy bar went blurry on Villanelle’s sight and all that she could see was Eve. 

Well, to be fair, her hair was also blocking some of her view. But mostly the reason was Eve’s presence and the air around her. Everything seemed like it belonged to her, including Villanelle.

“Where did you leave the mustache?” Villanelle dared and lifted her left eyebrow, when Eve stood right in front of her. 

The younger woman wished that her voice didn’t waver as much as her stomach, which was full of ugly and monstrous butterflies. She hated those bugs. What’s with the big wings? She was getting carried away with her thoughts and she must focus on the task. 

Eve scoffed as she eyed Villanelle, up and down. This act made Villanelle feel uneasy, since that was usually her move to others. To assert her dominance. To make sure that she was the one in charge, always. She didn’t let her nerves show on the outside, of course. That would mean losing this little game of theirs.

“You.” Was the only thing that Eve said. Villanelle lifted her eyebrows in confusion, but didn’t dare to say a word. 

“You are the reason why my life turned upside down. Ever since that phone call you have been all over my head. And I know that you have been thinking about me as well.” She continued as she took a step closer to Villanelle.

Villanelle’s breath hitched as Eve was in her personal space. She could smell her perfume and see the smile lines around her red painted lips. Everything about her screamed sinful, which was ironic since her name was literally from the Bible. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Villanelle tried, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she heard Eve scoff. Villanelle kicked herself for sounding way smaller than she meant to. 

“Oh, please. Your mind is full of me. Admit it, Villanelle. You think about what shampoo I have, what kind of friends I have and what I eat before I go to work.” Eve took a step closer after every claim that she made about Villanelle.

Or can you call it with the term _‘claim’_ if it is the truth? 

Villanelle was burning, inside out. Suddenly the club was too small, yet too spacious. Everything was so far away but still too close. All that she wanted was to make her mind to shut up and Eve closer to her. 

Her mind was only filled with one thing, which was eating her alive. _Eve. Eve. Eve._

“Please, don’t praise yourself too much. That’s a bit cocky… Especially when we look at your lifestyle.” Villanelle smirked as she saw the other woman’s eye darken. “I don’t even have to mention one thing, you already know what I mean.”

“My lifestyle? Look at yourself. If you died today, nobody would notice it at first. It would take days… You skip your own classes, so no one would question it. Even your mom told you that you are less than nothing.” Eve hissed. Villanelle kicked herself mentally for the burn behind her eyes.

“You haven’t felt this alive since the phone call. You know that I’m special and you wouldn’t miss the opportunity to just… Let me walk away and move on.” Eve stated suddenly, after basically making Villanelle question her whole existence. 

Villanelle stared at her in disbelief. “And how would you know all of this?” She questioned with a voice that was barely even a whisper.

The headlights of someone’s car made Villanelle flinch. 

She had fallen asleep after sitting down to wait for Eve's arrival. And now she had zero time to prepare herself. Now Villanelle understood what it felt like to be your own worst enemy and saboteur. She decided that she would never sleep again.

Luckily, the Universe had Villanelle’s back then it came to topics to chat with. “Volvo? You seriously drive a Volvo?” She smirked as soon as this Eve-woman stood up from the silver vehicle. 

“Okay, you know what… I’m just here to pick up my husband and then I’ll get out of your way…” The woman huffed as she was searching for something from her bag. 

Villanelle stood up from the chair and walked closer to Eve. “You seriously went to the car shop, looked at every single car that they had… Then your eyes drifted to this silver Volvo, which seems to be a V60 by the way, and you said… Oh what the hell, let’s close the deal.” Villanelle wondered out loud and touched the hood of the car for a good measure. 

“You seriously make assumptions about people based on the car that they own? I also use Colgate as my toothpaste, got anything to say on that?” The older woman remarked, which made Villanelle’s lips quirk upwards. 

“Or you know what, why don’t you tell me… What kind of car do you drive?” Eve asked as she finally looked up from her handbag. It was the first time in a long time, when Villanelle felt so seen. It was ridiculous, of course, but something that she couldn’t shake off. 

Eve locked eyes with Villanelle, and the blonde woman felt something. And that was an odd thing to begin with. _Feeling something._ Why was it happening? Was this still part of Villanelle’s dream?

Villanelle studied Eve’s face, and saw something change in her features as well. The younger woman recovered quickly, since she didn’t have time for this right now. She is sure that her real dreams, if she ever decides to sleep again, have this inconvenience covered.

“I don’t have a license.” Villanelle smirked, which made Eve roll her eyes. “None of the coaches are playing on the field though, they just give advice. My advice for you is to buy an actual car.”

Villanelle could swear that she saw Eve trying to suppress a smile. “I don’t need a licenseless stranger’s advice on how to buy a car.” She stated as she looked behind Villanelle.

Villanelle glanced behind her shoulder as well and saw the drunken man wrapped in his own coat. Flattering, she thought but kept the opinion to herself. She would make fun of this situation after Eve bought a new car. One thing at a time.

“Now, help me get my husband up and into my car.” Eve sighed as she walked in front of the man. Villanelle groaned as she walked beside the woman.

“Your first mistake is calling that piece of garbage as _your car._ ” Villanelle noted, which made the other woman huff. 

“Your second mistake is calling that piece of garbage as _your husband._ ” She continued. Villanelle’s plan of keeping the cat in the bag didn’t last longer than five seconds, it seems.

Eve turned to look at Villanelle, and if looks could kill… Let’s just say that Villanelle would be chasing Freud with a whip down under. “Could you please shut the fuck up for a moment and act like a decent person for a few minutes, please?” She asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

“This will benefit you, too. You will get inside of your apartment.” Eve reminded, and Villanelle could see her eyes drafting upwards. She finally noticed the two bedroom house that Villanelle is living in, all by herself. 

“Your third mistake is calling this _house_ with the term _apartment_ … I’m not living in some studio flat, I’m an adult! Not a med student, Eve.” Villanelle low whistled as she tried to balance with the ball of her feet. She almost dripped.

“Okay, fine! Whatever! Just… Would you help me, please?” Eve sighed as she turned her gaze back to Villanelle. “I promise to look for a new car or whatever… Just help me this once.”

Villanelle took a deep breath and nodded. “I would start with a new handbag though, it’s way easier to fix…” She started as she pointed at Eve's black H&M handbag. “Are you kidding me?” Eve interrupted the woman before she could continue the sentence any further. 

As Villanelle was trying to fight the urge to smile at this random woman’s annoyance, she heard a whimper. It was the pathetic mess of a man. “Eve?” The piece of trash with a mustache whispered as he opened his eyes.

“Niko, hey!” Eve said as she crouched next to the man. Villanelle rolled her eyes, Eve literally just sunk into his level. Like she had done in the past as well, it seems. “I’m gonna take you home, okay? We can talk about this in the morning.” She explained as she squeezed the man’s arm.

Why was Eve talking to Niko like he was a child? Villanelle teaches children and even she doesn’t talk to actual kids like that. If Marie fell asleep during the class, she would dim the lights, play some apocalypse sounds on the speakers and make everyone act like zombies. It’s the only way they learn nowadays. 

The man with the mustache just grunted in response, which made Villanelle huff. How dare he react to Eve’s generosity with only sounds and not with words? Eve stood up and dusted her jeans, which were clearly from ASOS. Villanelle scrunched her nose but didn’t say anything about it. This woman has suffered enough for tonight.

“I will go ahead and open the passenger door already, so it will be easier to get Niko inside the car.” Eve explained, mostly to herself out loud, as she made her way back to the car. Villanelle was left alone with Niko, again.

“I don’t like you, mustache. This wife of yours treats you better than I treated my narcoleptic student, Marie, before I knew her about her illness.” Villanelle scoffed quietly, as she tested the man’s reflexes with a gentle kick in the leg. Reflexes work. 

Eve made her way back to the porch and took a hold of Niko’s arm. “If you could just help him into the car, please? Just this once, be an actual human being with normal emotions.” Eve pleaded as she locked eyes with Villanelle. How could she say no to that face?

Villanelle took a deep breath and held the man’s other arm. With some struggles, they managed to lift the man up from the ground. It seemed hopeless, but luckily Villanelle’s gym body made it easier for them. Hell, Villanelle probably did most of the work anyways.

“So you don’t want him in your Volvo? You mentioned that you wanted him seated in a car, no?” Villanelle smirked as she eyed Eve. “Should I just call a cab or…” She continued, which made Eve let out a laugh. The genuine reaction from her surprised Villanelle.

As Niko was basically thrown into the backseat, thanks to Villanelle’s ‘sudden cramp’ in her arm, Eve stood right in front of Villanelle. “You are absolutely mad… Impossible to have an actual conversation with… So unbelievably arrogant that I need to be in a quiet room for a few days after talking to you for an hour…” 

“That’s not how you thank people, Eve. Where are your manners?” Villanelle interrupted Eve’s monologue, which made the brunette roll her eyes. Villanelle bit back a smile.

“I would like to do something for you, in the future… As a proper thank you and also as an apology for this whole mess.” Eve continued, which made Villanelle lift her eyebrows. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. 

Eve would like to meet her again? Maybe more in private? Did she enjoy this counter in secret? Or was she just raised to be nice to everyone? No, that didn’t sound right, Villanelle knew that Eve was as rude as her… She just didn’t let it show on the outside.

“I mean… You could do me a favour and start respecting yourself. Seriously, Eve… Even with a new handbag or something… It would please me a lot.” The blonde stated. Villanelle secretly meant the first part of the confession, but she didn’t want Eve to think that she was genuine about it. Not yet. 

“How about we start with lunch or something? Maybe next week?” Eve suggested as she offered her unlocked phone to Villanelle. “Just put your number in it, so we can talk about the dets later.”

Villanelle let out a laugh as she typed in her number. “Even your choice of words is out of style and cheap.” She offered Eve’s phone back to her. As she lifted her gaze, she was met with Eve’s smiling eyes.

“Goodnight, Villanelle.” Eve said as she opened the car door. Villanelle couldn’t help, but smile back at the woman. “Goodnight, Eve.” 

When Eve drove off, Villanelle finally got inside her house. She felt like she didn’t want to go to the club anymore. She told herself that she was tired and wasn’t feeling it, but her heart knew the truth. Villanelle just didn’t want to open that door yet, so she locked it with a big lock and drove over the giant key with a Volvo, breaking the way in for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts?


	3. TOW Unpolished Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle finds something that belongs to some Polastri member, but little does she know that one of her organs is in one Polastri's grip as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> This is a bit shorter chapter and it is a filler one... I know, lame! Also, I apologize that my writing is so irregular! :-/ Anyhow, if you are reading this... How are you? I hope that everything is well! I truly care about you and thank you for sticking around <3
> 
> Also, I apologize for any grammar errors... I just wrote to be honest. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! I promise, next chapter will be juicier... Just you WAIT (for two months? a year? who knows!!)

After tossing and turning for multiple hours in her queen size bed, Villanelle had fallen asleep at some point during the night. It wasn’t pleasant because the dreams were full of curly hairs and perfume that smells like an oak. 

She woke up countless times in her red satin sheets and crunched them in her fists with silent rage. Those dreams were unwanted, since Villanelle couldn’t control her brain that were giving her stupid and delusional scenarios. 

As the birds sang their tunes and the Sun wanted to make her debut through the clouds, Villanelle decided that it was time for her to stop fighting with sleep. When she reached for her phone, she was met with a new notification.

6:44AM - “Would you mind checking if Niko’s keys dropped somewhere in your yard? - Eve”

Villanelle smiled at the text, which made her want to punch herself. Why was she being such a wimp? She bullied kids like this in middle school, why was she now one of them? Maybe she should run into a wall like she made Annika do in PE when she licked Maxim in front of her. That seemed to do the trick for her, why would Villanelle be any different?

Villanelle couldn’t help it though, Eve sounded so… Eve. The fact that the woman wrote her name at the end of the message, like there was someone else who was also named Niko in her yard the night before. Eve must hide some tiny brain under that bush of hair. 

7:27AM - “morning to you as well, Eve. i actually don’t mind checking (thanks for giving me the option), so i will text you in a minute. - V”

7:27AM - “fyi, if i do find them i shall lie and say that i didn’t just to spice things up. maybe i will come to your place and chase you around just for the kicks :-) it would be hilarious.”

Villanelle had never gotten up as fast as that morning. She felt like the Sun in early May, up like she had never been down before. She put on her fluffy morning slippers, which were a stupid gift from her cousin, Irina. She always found a way to annoy her, so the slippers had text in them… “FLAT” on the right one and “EARTHER” on the left one. They were comfortable, she couldn’t deny it, so Villanelle wore them secretly. 

After receiving the gift, Villanelle made a comment that she should give the right one to Irina since it was an observation about her form. “I’m 13!” She had yelled, but Villanelle told her to stop with the excuses. There was no room for them in her family.

As Villanelle adjusted her pastel pink robe, she opened the front door. She didn’t check the windows beforehand, which was a horrible mistake on her part. Villanelle made eye contact with her new neighbour, Bill. 

Bill was a nice, middle aged man and Villanelle didn’t have any complaints about him. He appreciated Villanelle’s privacy, which was much appreciated and Villanelle didn’t take it for granted nowadays. 

“Good morning!” Bill greeted her, as he was watering his plants. Villanelle offered him a small smile as she started to walk around and search the keys with her eyes. The grass was glistening from early morning fog, which made it harder to find a shiny set of keys. Or maybe not so shiny, since Niko seemed to be a bit unpolished from Villanelle’s point of view.. 

“Are you looking for something?” Bill offered, which made Villanelle turn her gaze back to the man. 

Just when she thought that they had a good connection, he decided to be chatty and ruin their relationship… Utterly disrespectful and rude.

“Keys.” Villanelle answered simply. “A… Friend of mine lost them here last night.” She elaborated, just because it seemed like a humanly thing to do. 

The sentence made Bill’s eye sparkle, which was not a humanly thing to do in Villanelle’s perspective. Then Bill put his hand in his grey morning robe’s pocket. “I think I found them in the street half an hour ago! I was getting my mail and was about to run them down to the piggy bank… Police office.”

Villanelle shall eat her words, since Bill is the lifesaver that she never knew she needed. The angel that the Bible tells people about. And she would, for a fact, write a Russian poem about a kind and helpful neighbour. Will there be a murder in the end? Very likely. 

“You have saved my ass, Bill. Thank you so much!” Villanelle smiled as she walked over to the shorter man. Bill saluted her as he handed her the keys. “Always happy to help a beautiful woman in need.”

As Villanelle was about to argue about the sexist comment and about her own body, another man peaked at the door. He was wearing a similar morning robe, but in light green. 

“Honey, the coffee is getting colder.” The man smiled, which made Villanelle smile as well. She had never seen Bill with anyone else, but at the same time he moved into the neighbourhood a month or so ago. 

“Thank you, truly, once again! I owe you one.” Villanelle offered as she walked back to her own yard. The two men just smiled at her as they watched her get inside her home. “Anytime!” Bill and the man yelled in unison as she closed the door behind her.

Villanelle took her phone from the robe’s pocket as she took a picture of the keys to Eve. She looked at the picture and deleted it. Eve doesn’t want that.

She swapped to the front camera and was greeted with her glowing skin and cleavage, since the robe was more revealing than a normal shirt. She smirked to herself as she posed with the keys and looked into the camera. 

7:40AM - 1 Attachment

7:40AM - “do these keys look familiar or am i able to visit a stranger now?”

She fiddled the keys in her hand as she waited for a response. Villanelle is never the one who waits, she always makes others do the boring stuff and decides the beat to the tango that they are dancing. 

As Villanelle made herself a cup of coffee, her phone finally dinged. She didn’t reach for her phone for the first ten seconds, which shall be counted as a win. It truly wasn’t, but Villanelle needed a win for herself at this point.

7:47AM - “It’s the right set, I don’t know whether to be thankful or scared…” 

Villanelle almost choked on her coffee, because she let out a noise that cannot be described as humanly. Did she truly snort for the first time in her life? And was that because of a woman that drives a garbage truck as her day to day vehicle?

7:48AM - “What if I grab the keys tonight on my way to my friend’s bar? Or if you want to, you can of course join.”

Villanelle lifted her other eyebrow at the following message. She saw that Eve was still typing, so she gave her time. She seems to be rambling even in her texts, which made Villanelle smirk. She still has her strange effect on women and Eve is no exception. 

7:49AM - “Of course, I understand if you have plans for tonight already. In that case we can figure out another solution. Just let me know about your availability.”

Villanelle let out a laugh at the message. Availability? Why is Eve talking like someone’s mom trying to figure out a playdate for their children? For fuck’s sake, they are both grown women with horny thoughts. Or friendly, where is the moral compass anyways…

There was something about Eve that made her very endearing, which will be a problem in the future. Villanelle shook her head as she typed her response. She will never have the energy to deal with her thoughts, so why not just play with Eve instead?

7:50AM - “i will meet you there, just give me a time and a place. thanks for the invite, all though it seems like you almost uninvited me at the end there. you break my heart, Eve.”

The message was seen right away, which meant Eve was in the chat the whole time. Villanelle sipped her coffee to hide her smile. 

7:51AM - “I still might.”

Villanelle laughed again at Eve’s sudden rudeness. It gave her a warm feeling all over her stomach. She blamed it for the coffee. She will have ice coffee tomorrow, just to make sure that this inconvenient feeling will not repeat itself tomorrow. 

Or that’s what she will convince herself whenever she feels like doubting everything. 

7:52AM - “i would still find you, Eve.”


End file.
